


Forged in Flame

by ArianneMaya



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>His eyes meet Adam’s, who’s looking at him so intently that Terrance knows they’re on the verge of a fight. Forcing himself to block the beta’s scent until it’s reduced to something he barely notices, he lowers his gaze and takes a step back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Once that’s done, he waits until his wolf calms down again. It will bow to Adam’s. It always does.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sweetest Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my Threesome Were 'Verse. Since that verse is getting bigger and more complicated with each story, I thought it would be less complicated for everyone, including me, to put the whole thing together and in chronological order.
> 
> Each story was written for a different glam-100 prompt, and the new stories will all go up in here. 
> 
> **Beta:** @leela_cat  
>  **Prompt: #045: Scent**

Terrance catches the scent as soon as they walk into the bar.

That doesn’t happen often, especially in the kind of bar frequented by both humans and weres. Normally he wouldn’t pay it any attention – they’re on the other side of the world, and all he and Adam had in mind was to unwind a little after tonight’s show – but this were is making himself obvious by how desperately he’s trying to hide his scent.

It’s enough to make Terrance take a step back to try and get the scent right, to wait until the other were drops his defenses.

***

Terrance knows the exact moment when it happens, thanks to the scent suddenly hitting him full strength. It’s the sweetest mix of heat and submission, of a beta wolf who hasn’t been claimed yet.

He feels his wolf stir in interest, as well as his own curiosity about why, exactly, this were is trying so hard to hide himself. He looks around until he can determine who the scent is coming from. Desire and heat flare in his body as he takes in the were’s small build, blond hair, blue eyes, and the hint of tattoos disappearing beneath his clothes.

***

Thinking the night might end a lot better than he first thought it would, Terrance smiles and takes a step forward. As soon as he does, he feels his wolf bare its teeth.

Slowly, he turns around. His eyes meet Adam’s, who’s looking at him so intently that Terrance knows they’re on the verge of a fight. Forcing himself to block the beta’s scent until it’s reduced to something he barely notices, he lowers his gaze and takes a step back.

Once that’s done, he waits until his wolf calms down again. It will bow to Adam’s. It always does.

***

Their wolves have never gone after the same were before. Even though they’re both alphas, Terrance’s wolf’s protective streak over Adam’s makes him yield and accept Adam’s leadership whenever it’s needed.

Which is why he doesn’t expect to feel his wolf get ready to jump at Adam’s throat. Terrance’s wolf is refusing to back down. The other were smells too good. Terrance’s wolf isn’t just going for a night of pleasure. It recognizes a potential mate. As does Adam’s.

He looks at Adam, feeling his wolf relax again when he stops blocking the scent, when he lets himself feel it.

***

Adam steps nearer, close enough to whisper in Terrance’s ear, “I want that boy.”

Instead of the anger Terrance is expecting, heat rolls through his blood in waves so intense that he feels delirious with it. “So do I.”

Adam stares at the small were and then back at Terrance. He doesn’t seem ready to fight anymore. “Then I believe we have a problem. Or do we?”

As Adam did, Terrance glances from the small were to Adam, desire stirring again when he realizes his wolf wants them both. “No. We don’t.”

Together, they make their way across the bar.


	2. Finding their Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** @leela_cat  
>  **Prompt:** #046: Off Da Grid

It starts with an itch under Terrance’s skin.

He’s expecting to feel his wolf more grow restless with every step that he takes. It’s the pain that takes him by surprise. Not just his wolf’s anguish at being separated from the men he already considers his mates, but a physical pain that travels like lightning through his body and leaves him out of breath, eyes watering.

Terrance forces himself to keep walking through the white fog that’s taking over his brain until Sauli’s voice stops him, just as he’s about to open the door and leave them.

“Don’t go. Please.”

***

He’s trying to think, trying to remember all the reasons he had to do this when every single thought is chased out of his head as Sauli locks his arms around Terrance from behind, pleading, “Come back to bed. _Please._ ”

It’s too easy to turn around and hold Sauli close, to lose himself in the heat and let his wolf curl into Sauli’s embrace. Until the only thing left is one powerful, possessive feeling. _Mine._

Terrance doesn’t dare push Sauli away, yet he says, “I can’t.”

“Why?”

Slowly, Terrance looks up the stairs, to Adam who’s staring down at them.

***

As they watch each other, it turns into another battle of wills. The last of too many they’ve had since they met Sauli. Their wolves won’t back down. At times, they barely tolerate each other.

Terrance grabs onto Sauli’s head to make him look up at Adam. “That’s why. If I stay, my wolf and Adam’s will end up killing each other.”

He wants this to end and for them to be close enough that his wolf still considers itself Adam’s pack, to be cherished and protected.

They both want Sauli too much for that to happen if Terrance stays.

***

Now, Terrance thinks. Now Sauli will understand and let him go, so that they can at least salvage a friendship out of this mess.

Instead, Sauli tightens his arms around Terrance, and Terrance allows himself to enjoy it one last time before he has to pull away. He keeps his eyes closed, but before he has a chance to undo the tight grip Sauli has on him, he hears Adam’s voice, right in his ear, “Losing you would feel like losing a limb, Ter.”

“If I stay, we’ll fight until there’s only one of us left. You know it too.”

***

“There has to be a way,” Sauli whispers. “I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Terrance shakes his head, makes sure he’s looking at Adam right in the eyes when he says, “My wolf won’t submit to yours over him, Adam.”

It’s been an impossibility since that very first night in Helsinki.

“Did you feel it?” Adam asks after a few seconds. “How much it hurts? It wasn’t just because of him. I felt the pain with every step you took.”

Adam takes a step closer, pressing himself against them, one arm around Terrance to stop him from leaving.

***

“I can’t stay,” Terrance says again. “I can’t keep fighting the need to mark you,” he looks at Sauli, “because I know it might start a fight.”

That’s what he’s been doing all those weeks, what Adam’s been doing too. Holding back all the time. At first because they had to convince Sauli that they wouldn’t force anything on him, then because they were both aware that the smallest mistake would destroy the fragile balance between them.

He should go and not come back. Yet he’s still there, because he can’t bring himself to leave them. It hurts too much.

***

“Who says we have to play by the rules?” Adam asks. “We can find our own way. Please, Ter…”

It’s the plea that does it. The last thing needed to convince Terrance to stay: to witness Adam fighting all of his instincts and showing himself vulnerable.

Then he feels Sauli’s hands on him again as Sauli whispers, “I need you both” and “I believe in you”.

Terrance’s heart misses a beat, and he knows the surprise he spies on Adam’s face must reflect on his own at Sauli’s soft acceptance of their ownership. Sauli finally believes they won’t force him.

***

They are so far off the grid, Terrance doesn’t know which way is up or down anymore. Yet he says, “yes,” and “let’s try” because he needs to.

It’s like that night in Helsinki all over again: everything new, intense and scary. Except that neither Adam nor Terrance are holding back. They’re letting their wolves come out when they want to as they write their possession of Sauli all over his skin, in bruises and bites.

Later that night, they fall asleep together, claw marks from them both marring Sauli’s body. The first step toward them finding their own way.


	3. Forged in Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Prompt:** #043: Heat

Adam and Terrance barely manage to get Sauli safe in their house before he collapses to his knees.

Terrance nearly doesn’t hear Adam swearing through Sauli’s whimper of pain. Terrance slips one arm around Sauli’s waist to stop him from falling. “Come on baby, you can do it. Just a couple more steps.”

“It hurts…” Sauli can’t say anything else.

Terrance looks at Adam over Sauli’s shoulder, mouthing, “Help me.”

It gets Adam moving from the corner where he was frozen into place. “I know it hurts, Sauli. We’ll take care of you, I promise.” They help him stand again.

***

As soon as Adam and Terrance lay Sauli down on their bed and take a step back, he reaches for them. He tosses and turns as they watch, the fever taking over his mind.

It lasts a minute, maybe, and Terrance says, “We have to do it.”

He turns toward Adam to see him shaking his head. “No. Not now. Not like that.”

“Adam. He will die if we don’t do anything,” Terrance reminds Adam, softly.

“We were supposed to have more time.”

Terrance sighs. What use is it to wonder what could have been? They don’t have a choice.

***

Terrance takes a step toward Sauli. It feels like his heart is ripped out of his chest every time Sauli reaches for someone who isn’t by his side, where they are supposed to be.

As he keeps walking, he says, for Adam as much as for himself, “His body had to accept two alphas at once. Of course it unbalanced everything. It made the heat happen earlier than we thought it would.”

Terrance stops at the side of the bed, one hand going to Sauli’s cheek. Sauli can’t see him, yet he chases after the caress, stops tossing and turning.

***

“He will die if we don’t do anything, Adam. I can’t let that happen.” The last sentence is a warning, the reminder that Terrance’s wolf is right there, underneath the surface. If Adam refuses again, Terrance is willing to force him.

He worries that it might not be enough, but Adam steps to the other side of the bed, grabbing Sauli’s hand in his. “I can’t do this like that. Not when he doesn’t know what’s happening.”

Terrance can’t reply at first. The idea of claiming Sauli without his consent doesn’t make Terrance happy, either. But it’s the only solution.

***

“You want to let him die?”

Adam looks at Terrance, shakes his head, his eyes pleading, begging for something Terrance can’t figure out. When he does, all the air leaves his lungs in a rush, as if someone punched him in the stomach.

He waits until he’s sure that Adam is looking at him, then he says, “If I do this alone… how long before your wolf challenges me? How long before you try and kill me?”

Terrance stops there. They both know what comes next. Terrance’s wolf always puts Adam’s well-being before his. He would let himself be killed.

***

Terrance waits, and waits, and finally gets a nod of Adam’s head. They climb on the bed next to Sauli, who’s a lot calmer now that he can feel their presence again.

With gentle hands, they bring Sauli to his knees. “Come on, Sauli,” Terrance whispers, “you have to help us a little.” He feels Sauli’s hands grabbing onto his shirt in an attempt to hold himself up, and Terrance gives Adam a small smile. They will be okay.

Sauli lies his head down on Terrance’s shoulder. “Hurts…”

“It will stop hurting soon, baby.” Adam drapes himself over Sauli’s back.

***

Terrance and Adam look at each other as they transform half-way, enough that the hands holding Sauli suddenly bear claws and leave little marks on Sauli’s skin. Enough that when they lower themselves on either side of Sauli’s neck, mirror images of each other, it’s werewolf teeth that break the skin.

Sauli cries out and they can both feel his pain, the bond already taking place. They’re aware they’ll have to deal with the fall-out tomorrow.

For now, though, falling asleep all together, feeling the heat seeping out of Sauli leaves them without any doubt. They did the right thing.


	4. His Chosen Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** @leela_cat  
>  **Prompt:** #047: I can resist everything except temptation

The sun is barely down, moonlight bathing the garden when the scent hits Terrance full strength. Heat and temptation and home all rolled up in one sweet drift. One look at Adam lets him know that Adam has it just as bad.

Adam closes his fists, his back goes rigid, as he whispers, “He’s doing it on purpose.”

Terrance nods as he looks up over the balcony, where Sauli’s scent is coming from, stronger than ever. They both told him that they could let the first bites heal; that they could wait and do this in their own chosen time.

***

Right now, as he looks at Adam, Sauli’s scent slowly captures all of his senses and makes every instinct come out strong and clear. So overwhelming that Terrance knows he won’t be able to stop, or wait any longer. The claiming must happen tonight.

“What do we do now?” Terrance asks, keeping his voice low enough that Sauli can’t hear them.

Adam shrugs. “We deal with it.”

One last look and they are climbing up to the balcony, as they’ve done so many times before. This time, though, as they make their way up, Adam calls out, “Stop it, Sauli.”

***

The scent eases enough that they can breathe freely again. It let them know that they were right: Sauli was making a conscious effort to call them out, to force them to act.

On the balcony, they find Sauli with his back to the wall, sleep pants hung low on his hips, the twin bites on either sides of his neck standing out in bright contrast to the rest of his skin.

“You both keep saying you want it to be my decision. This is my choice. Don’t take it out of my hands now because it makes you uncomfortable.”

***

The first bites, the ones that they had to do because Sauli was in the middle of heat and would have died without them, were done without Sauli’s knowledge, without his consent. That’s the only thing stopping them now.

Sauli looks from Adam to Terrance and back again then he walks into their room, abandoning his pants on his way. He isn’t projecting his scent anymore. He doesn’t need to. Not when the image of Sauli, naked and kneeling on their bed, beautiful, vulnerable and theirs, is enough to wake every instinct they have. To claim, to own, to mark.

***

Before Adam can take a step, Terrance slips his arms around Adam’s shoulders and holds him back. He stands beside Adam, his cheek resting on Adam’s arm, as he asks, “How do we do this?”

There is no going back now. No talking Sauli out of it. Not when the heat has already taken hold of Adam and Terrance, running through their blood and making them dizzy.

Terrance feels Adam shudder in his arms, before Adam says, “You go first. I won’t be able to let you touch him if I do.”

Just then Sauli whispers, “I need you both.”

***

A reminder. That even through all the precautions Adam and Terrance have to take to stop their wolves from jumping at each other’s throats over Sauli, it’s still the three of them, together. It has to be.

Which is why Terrance tightens his hold on Adam and says, voice low and caressing, “Hold him for me, boo.”

The look Adam throws Terrance’s way is full of heat, but there’s no challenge in it. They’re back on safe, even ground.

Terrance releases his hold and watches as Adam and Sauli kiss, feeling only heat, not even the smallest hint of jealousy.

***

Heat crawls under Terrance’s skin at the sight of his mates, but this time it doesn’t feel like his claim is being challenged. As if his wolf has finally realized that Adam isn’t a threat, even over Sauli, that he will never be.

They are so beautiful together, and for once, Terrance can appreciate it without any second thoughts. The only thing he feels is a strange kind of pride at knowing they are both his.

Adam settles on the bed with his back to the wall, Sauli in the vee of his legs, Sauli’s head resting on Adam’s chest.

***

As Terrance watches, Adam grabs Sauli by the back of his knees, and spreads his legs wide. Sauli’s fingers are trapped under Adam’s thighs, leaving him immobile with nowhere to go.

Terrance lets his desire grow until he can’t hold himself back. Then he makes his way onto the bed, taking his shirt off on the way. He kneels in front of Sauli and, just before he bites down on Sauli’s chest, he says, “You shouldn’t have tempted us like that, Sauli.”

Then he lets the heat swallow him whole, losing himself in Sauli’s soft whimper of pain and pleasure.


	5. Where He Belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Prompt:** #064: Homeless

The moon is already disappearing by the time Sauli wakes up. He can still feel its call under his skin, but the crazy itch, the need, is gone. He’s hurting and sore all over, yet he hasn’t felt this peaceful in months.

After weeks of feeling his wolf growing restless and seeking the home that Sauli took away from it when he moved, discovering that his were and his human side have finally stopped fighting is the best he could hope for.

He’s aware that he waited too long. He could feel the heat coming but didn’t say a thing.

***

He needed time to figure out where he stood with them. To learn to trust Adam and Terrance, to understand that they weren’t as he’d feared that first night, alphas hunting together who would leave him bleeding and broken once they had their fun.

Once he did, he still couldn’t bring himself to tell them he was ready.

The idea of being claimed by both of them felt too strong a commitment. It would have been admitting that Finland would never be home again.

So he drifted and let his wolf feel homeless until he didn’t have a choice anymore.

***

“You awake, baby?” Terrance’s sleepy whisper makes Sauli smile.

“Not really.” Sauli closes his eyes and burrows between his two lovers. He feels the heavy weight of Terrance’s arm around his waist and, seconds later, Adam’s teeth teasing at his bite, his claim, on Sauli’s neck.

“It can’t be undone, you know that, right?”

It takes a moment for Sauli to understand the words Adam’s mouthing against his skin.

“I know,” Sauli says, a soft moan escaping him when Terrance’s teeth find the other side of his neck. “I don’t want it to be undone. I belong with you now.”

***

That’s what he remembers the most. Last night, he realized that this is where he needed to be, that their touches and bites all spoke of home and safety.

Somehow, the three of them created this little safe haven where they can be together. Where their wolves can accept each other without it turning into a constant battle of wills between Adam and Terrance.

He felt it from the very first moment when Adam held him open for Terrance’s cock, Terrance’s knot, both of them owning him, possessing him.

The moment when Sauli allowed his wolf to feel home again.


	6. Expectations and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** @leela_cat  
>  **Prompt:** #072: Loyalty

Sauli’s been expecting it since the evening started.

He’s already met the members of Adam’s and Terrance’s… family, maybe, since pack doesn’t seem quite the right word to describe the bunch of mis-matched were who mean home to them.

There’s none of the formality or hierarchy Sauli associates with the word pack, either. And a lot of… anomalies that make it easier to understand why, from the beginning, both Adam and Terrance believed that it was possible for them to become this, the three of them, together. Even though the road to get where they are now wasn’t always easy.

***

Sauli’s met them all on different occasions, but those times can’t be compared to tonight. This is his formal introduction – as formal as things get with weres – and he can feel them all sizing him up. Eyeing the twin bites he’s proudly sporting, proof that he’s here to stay.

Earlier in the evening, Adam and Terrance kept hovering around Sauli until he practically had to chase them away. He gets that they both want to protect him, but tonight, that won’t help.

If he wants to be accepted by his lovers’ family, he has to go through this by himself.

***

He’s been waiting for this moment since he finally managed to make Adam and Terrance leave him on his own. But he was expecting it to be somebody else.

Maybe Sutan, since he’s another alpha – as if the idea of two in one pack isn’t enough of a mind fuck. He’s the only were who has enough experience that he could claim authority over both Adam and Terrance, but for some reason, never has and never will.

Or maybe one of the betas like him, Ashley or Brian, whose main purpose is to protect, serve, and assure their family’s safety.

***

Instead it’s Tommy who comes up to him. Small, shy Tommy, who’s even better than Sauli at hiding his scent, so good that Sauli assumes Tommy’s a beta too, although he can’t say for sure.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Tommy offers his hand and a hint of a smile. “Ready to show your true colors?”

It’s not the ritual question, but by now Sauli understands that they don’t really care about hierarchy or formality. There’s something much bigger happening tonight than just them deciding if they’re ready to welcome him into their family.

***

Sauli chooses to go with honesty as he puts his hand in Tommy’s. “I hope I’m ready.”

He sees surprise in Tommy’s raised eyebrows, and a little more respect in his eyes, as he closes his fingers around Sauli’s and lets his hand transform half-way into a paw.

He feels the others stepping closer and finds himself connected to them through the points where Tommy’s claws dig into his skin.

That’s when he realizes that it goes both ways. While they’re looking inside him to decide if he’s trustworthy, he gets to do the same.

There’s something wrong with that.

***

Or at least, it’s unexpected. The way the ritual usually goes is that the newcomer has to be judged trustworthy before the other members of the pack let him in.

Instead, he gets to see and hear everything. Everything they haven’t told him and might have never told him.

Suddenly he knows all of their secrets. While some of them are simple things that don’t really matter, others are the life changing kind.

Like the fact that that Tommy’s so good at hiding his scent because he’s an unclaimed omega.

The immensity of that revelation sends Sauli to his knees.

***

When Sauli opens his eyes, Tommy’s taken a step back. Sauli’s wrist is already healing.

“Why?” Sauli asks. “You don’t even know me. Why would you give me that kind of truth?”

Slowly, Tommy looks over to where Adam and Terrance are standing. “Because they trust you.”

“And now,” Sutan adds, “it’s time for you to prove you’re worthy of that trust.”

As Sauli’s eyes move from one of them to the other, he understands they’re a tight-knit family where loyalty is the most important thing and that, starting now, their secrets are also his.

“I will be,” he promises.


	7. Spring Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Prompt:** #076: Spring

The moon is slowly appearing and with it the call of spring that they can all feel. 

It’s an itch under Sauli’s skin, not as intense as the heat but just as tempting as he stands outside. He needs to run, but more than anything he needs his mates with him when he does. 

He has to wait until the moon is high in the sky. Until no one can resist its call.

He’s expecting to be left alone until it happens. Instead he hears Tommy’s voice behind him, so soft that Sauli strains to hear him. “I hate spring.”

***

Any other day, Sauli wouldn’t dare to ask. Tonight, though, with spring so close, he’s feeling curious. “Why is that?”

“Because we’re left with no choice but to run.”

It’s enough to have Sauli turn around and stare at Tommy. He doesn’t think he’s ever met a were who didn’t enjoy running under the moon. “It’s the best run of the year.”

Tommy shakes his head. “Did you ever try to disguise your scent while in wolf form?” 

“Is that even possible?”

“It’s not.” Tommy admits. “I learned that the hard way.”

“But in wolf form, you can outrun them.”

***

Now Sauli knows what Tommy’s talking about. He’s had to hide during the spring moon too, yet it never scared him. He knew that as long as he could run, he was safe.

“For you, maybe. But when your scent drives even the betas crazy…” Tommy trails off, looking at the ground. 

Sauli has nothing to answer to that. Tommy’s reality, his very existence is beyond anything Sauli can imagine. 

There are steps behind them. Sauli expects it to be Adam or Terrance, finally joining him. Instead it’s Sutan who steps out of the house and walks up to Tommy.

***

“Do you want to run?” Sutan asks, softly.

“I can’t. You know that.” There’s a small hint of regret in Tommy’s voice.

Sutan steps in behind Tommy, locking his arm around him. Sauli knows that he should give them some privacy. What’s happening is none of his business, yet he can’t bring himself to turn away.

“I didn’t ask if you could run, sweetheart,” Sutan says. “I asked if you wanted to.”

“I can’t expect you to protect me all the time. It’s not fair to you.”

Sutan tightens his grip on Tommy. “I wouldn’t suggest it if I minded.”

***

“Now I’m asking you again. Do you want to run?”

Tommy’s deep sigh is loud enough that even Sauli can hear him. “Yes. You know I do.”

“Do you want me to help?”

This time Sauli has to look away when Tommy tips his head to expose his throat. He really shouldn’t be here. 

When Sauli finally looks up again, it’s to see Sutan take a step back as he says, “Stick close to me tonight. No one will dare come near you.”

Sauli’s gaze is caught by the bite on Tommy’s neck, so fresh it’s clear it won’t last.

***

“What are you looking at?” This time it really is Adam stepping out of the house, Terrance on his heels. 

Without a word, Sauli points his chin toward Tommy and Sutan. He feels more than he hears Terrance’s sigh as he and Adam step closer to Sauli. “Leave him be, Sauli.”

“But it’s not a real bite,” Sauli can’t help but say. “It will heal.”

“And it’s their business, not ours,” Adam reminds him, gently.

Sauli nods, and yet, he says, “Every time I think I have you guys figured out, I learn something that turns my world upside down.”

***

“We’re not exactly a typical pack,” Terrance says, teasingly. “Didn’t you get that yet?”

Sauli laughs because, yeah, he’s already figured out that there always will be something to destabilize him. He still has so many preconceptions about what a pack is, or should be. 

Before he can answer, though, he feels the call of the spring moon, stronger than ever. 

“You want to run, baby?” Adam asks.

Sauli realizes what he needs isn’t to run with them. He steps away and looks at them over his shoulder. “Catch me.”

Then he changes and runs, with them coming after him.


End file.
